Allies Of The Past
by Taylor Devline
Summary: Story will be rewrite either a better version or with a plot in a few days...
1. Chapter1: New Foe,Old Friend Well Sorta

Disclaimers : I don't own TMNT and RC9GN all rights goes to Nickelodeon and DisneyXD

(A/N:this set before the season finales of both shows.)

Chapter 1 : New Foe,Old Friend Well Sort Of.

~ New York City 7 pm ~

It's a cold night at New York,somewhere in the rooftops of Manhattan 4 figures are seen jumping from roof to roof.

"Ahhh...,this is the life,patrolling the city no Krang,no Foot Clans and no mutation situation you guys know what I'm talking about?"ask the shortest turtle with an orange mask.

The four of them stopped at a roof as their leader in the blue mask about to say."You know what Mikey,for once you're right."

"He is?!"shouted the one with the red mask.

"I am?!"said Mikey shocked,"I mean-(*pfft*) of course I'm right,you guys always underestimated me."turning his shocked face into a sheepish smile.

The one with a purple mask turned to the one with the blue mask."Okay I'm totally loss,Leo at what point makes you think that this one time he's right?!,have you gone mad?!"shouted at him with a mix of shock and sarcasm in his voice.

"What No!,thats not what I meant Donnie,I mean for the past three weeks none of the Krang OR shredder doing nothing it's like their plotting something big."said Leo with concern.

"Relax Leo,maybe you're finally just stressed out over this leadership thing"said the turtle with the red mask while putting his arm over his leader.

"I don't know Ralph but let's talk about it with Master Splinter."said Leo walking away from his brothers.

"Fine."said Ralph."but don't say it if you're right"said Ralph as he and the rest of his brothers followed their leader.

As they found an alleyway,jumping to the emergency stairs and landing down on the hard cold hard ground,glancing at their surroundings Ralph opened a manhole in the middle of the scene,signaling his brothers to get in,as all the three of them are in he jumped last and quickly covered the manhole leaving no trace behind.

As they walk through the sewers,taking turns right and left,walking tunnels to tunnels,a few minutes past they found a hole and revealing an underground yet abandoned subway rails,as two minutes past they found an abandoned subway station,they jump over the entrance rails of the subway (A/N: you know those things I don't know what it's called X_X) and greeted by a giant rat wearing red robes but to them he's their master and technically their adopted father.

"Welcome my sons,I see you are early of returning from the regular patrol,what is the matter?."said the giant rat as he raising an eyebrow.

"Well Master Splinter I'm kinda worried about Krang and Shredder not attacking or doing anything,yesterday we checked both The Krang's HQ and Shredder's but it's abandoned like their plotting something big somewhere."explained Leo with a little bit concern.

"This is most troubling we should discuss this at the training hall(A/N: it's their training hall right?)."said Master Splinter as he walked away to the training hall with his sons following.

As the turtles lined and sited at their regular spot,Master Splinter began his announcement,"this afternoon while I was meditating,I have received a call from an ally long time ago."

"What do you mean Master,theres another clan besides ours and Foot's?"ask Leo.

"why yes,you see theres hundreds of them,some of them are foe and some of them are allies,but the message a received is from The Norisu Nine."explained Master Splinter.

"The what?"ask Ralph.

"Maybe I should tell you a story about The Norisu Nine."said Master Splinter.

"woohooo...a story!"shouted Mikey,but only received a shush from his brothers."Okay,okay I'll zipp it"said Mikey as he runs his hand imagining a zipper in his mouth.

"800 ago in the town called Norrisville,the evil ancient creature called 'The Sorcerer'."said Master Splinter.

"(*pfft*) lame name."said Mikey but again he only received a shush from his brothers.

"wait isn't April staying in that town for a few months because of her aunt got an accident? ."ask Donnie

"Oh yes you are correct Donatello ,Where was I?,oh yes,The Sorcerer's goal is to bring chaos to the world but he always failed because the town has their own guardian 'The Ninja'."continued Master Splinter.

"(*pfft*) again lame."interrupted Mikey again he only received a shush from his brothers.

"because of 'The Sorcerer' is too strong he sealed him in a bottomless hole hold by a sacred stone of 'The Tengu'."said Master Splinter.

But before Mikey about to say something,Donnie quickly covered Mikey's mouth with his hand.

"Because of 'The Sorcerer' keeps turning everyone to monster from that hole,The Ninja decided that every four years a new Ninja will be selected,a freshman from their school 'Norrisville High',the selected ninja will be handed A Book called The NinjaNomicon and The Ninja Mask."said Master Splinter.

"Wait isn't this ninja won't know their past ninja history,I mean who really did send the message?"ask Ralph.

"Correct Ralphael,but When a ninja are done with his duties,he gets the ultimate lesson is to mind wiped himself of becoming the ninja and it's experience will be published in the book."

"wait are you saying that book has a mind of it's own?"ask Donnie.

"Yes the book contains the spirit of The First Ninja and 800 years of experience from previous ninjas."explained Master Splinter.

"Enough history lessons now for the message, the current ninja is facing both our foes and his own foes,and I believe that The Krang and Shredder are working together with The Current Ninja's enemies find him and help."said Master Splinter.

"Wait because of his 'mask' does he even have a 'secret identity' thing,how can we even find him if we don't know who the shell he is?."complained Ralph.

"Oh,I almost forgot the current Ninja of Norrisville is a 9th grade student named Randy Cunningham,and his hair appears to be naturally purple maybe that will be easier for you to find him."explained Master Splinter.

"but even The Krang and Shredder out of town there's still street crimes all over the city,who's gonna stop them?."ask Leo.

"The City will be safe with the police and Casey Jones guarding it,isn't that right Casey?"ask Master Splinter turn his head to the boy with black hair and blue grayish bandanna leaning at the entrance of the scene.(A/N: I know Casey doesn't show up until after the season finale but in this story they already met him,don't judge me)

"Sure Chief,don't worry about it guys, I can handle a few street crimes here and there"said Casey to the turtles.

"Go my sons,stay in the shadows,don't talk to strangers except 'The Ninja' and-"said Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter we got this don't worry about it."said Leo cutting his Master's sentence

"Good luck."with that he walked away to his room.

As they walk approaching their living room, Donnie quickly get to his lab and grabbing a few maps and papers,and the rest of them sit down on the couch.

"Alright,but how can we get there with 'The Shellraizer' without getting anyone suspicious?,I mean is there really an abandoned underground road exactly leading to this town called 'Norrisville'?."ask Ralph.

"Actually there is,I found a map of every tunnels leading from city to is it me or this is just a really big coincidence or the fact that this is just one of those half-baked crossover fanfiction?"said Donnie as he returns from his lab and breaking the fourth wall.

"Okay...,so where's Norrisville again?."Ask Leo.

"I don't know,I don't see it anywhere in the map."said Donnie as he look closer and run his finger trying to pinpoint the city.

"let me try."said Mikey yanking the map from Donnie's hands.

Annoyed by his brother Donnie grab another map with a different section of the United States.

"Is Norrisville in The USA or somewhere else because I don't want to go to that turtle submarine again?."ask Ralph as he picked up a map of Asia.

"it's Probably in Japan you know ninjas originally born there right?"said Leo picking up a map of Japan.

"Hey I found it!"shouted Mikey eyes still locked at the map.

Hearing the news they quickly gathered around their youngest brother.

"So where is it?."ask Ralph leaning closer to his the youngest brother.

"it's here behind the last 'S' on 'States'."said Mikey pointing the tiny dot with 'Norrisville' below it.

"Wow,that's just sad but from the look of it,it's only a few hours away."said Donnie.

"Then It's Settled,tonight we're going to Norrisville."said Leo fist pump the air.

"Woohooo...,road trip today's gonna be the best day ever."shouted Mikey jumping with excitement.

~ In Norrisville 5 pm ~

"Today's gonna be the worst day ever!."shouted the purple haired boy wearing blue grayish hoddie while crossing his arms above his chest as he walked in the streets.

"Come on Randy,it's not that bad."said the fat short red haired boy wearing a blue shirt.

"You know what Howard,you're right it's not bad it's worst!,McFist send two robots a day for three weeks I'm getting tired,I haven't slept really well"shouted Randy.

Before Howard about to say something his phone rang as he opened the message and read it."Umm...,sorry Cunningham my mom said we'll be having a visitor so I'll cancel today's plan on the game hole."said Howard putting his phone back walking away from his best friend.

Randy only respond with a groan as he stopped walking.

"Relax nothing could possibly go wro-."before Howard can complete his sentence Randy puts his hand to cover his best friend mouth.

"Don't say it,every time you're about to say it something bad goes on."as those words came out,suddenly a black van drove the road with top speed and stop crashing to the other cars,from inside the van came out two Robo-apes and one man in black suit carrying some kind of a pink laser gun.

Randy groaned as he release his hand from Howard's mouth."I'll see you tomorrow morning,but don't think we're done with this."said Randy running to an alleyway.

"Yeah see ya later."said Howard continued running to his house.

As Randy found himself in a deserted alleyway he quickly put his hand on one of his pocket hoddie and pulls out The Ninja Mask, putting it on his face as black and red strings of fabric covering his entire body making a suit of black with a few lines of red and the red fabric forming a scarf around his neck,the suit only leaves his eyes uncovered to see.

Feeling the suit already have completed it's transformation he quickly grab the scarf and throwing it like a made-shift lasso hooking the top of the emergency stairs,pulling himself up and throwing a smokebomb at the spot where he will land.

"SMOKEBOMB."shouted The Ninja which is inside is Randy,as the smoke disappeared,people from below the building he's standing started cheering from their hiding spots.

"YO!,Robots and...that guy surrender or face the wrath of The Nin-"before he finished his sentence one of the Robot-Apes arm extended and grab him by the torso.

"Oh boy."muttered Randy.

He screamed as the Robo-Ape pulled him and smack him to the ground,the hard cold aspalth cracked as he landed on his face.

"Is this the boy that the one called 'The Ninja' wanted by the one that called 'The Sorcerer'."said the man with black suit.

"Yes,let's bring him to 'McFist' and 'The Sorcerer'."said one of the Robo-Apes.

Using the chance he grabbed a sword from the suit and slice the arm thats holding him,standing up he sliced the two shocked Robo-Apes.

"Okay,I'm not going to hurt you just put the pink-gun thingy down."Said Randy pointing his sword at the man.

Instead of answering,the man in black shoot with his lazer gun and only being dodge by 'The Ninja'.

Seeing his opponent won't surrender,he dodge the multipled shots of hot pink lazer coming from the gun."I'm taking that as a 'No'."said Randy.

But caught off guard,the man suddenly send a Bigger lazer from the gun,as he realized being seconds from getting hit,he raised his sword right in his face,instead of getting hit the lazer bounced back to the man and sending him flying through an alleyway.

Realize that he just hurt an innocent well sort of but he hurt a person,shooked his head from the shock he quickly run to the alleyway that the man crashed, as soon as he found the man lying on his stomach he quickly kneels besides the man.

"Oh my gosh,I'm sorry I didn't mean it."said Randy as he turned the man's position to lay on his back,but his eyes wided as he saw a pink alien brain-thing at the spot where he's taken THE JUICE?!"shouted Randy shocked what he's seeing in front of him.

Suddenly the alien brain-thing opened his eyes and revealing green with slit eyes while screaming at Randy.

A/N : And this is the end of chapter 1 give me a few days to heal my thumb and yes I'm doing this with a phone and 1 review and I'll update ASAP!.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Red

Disclaimers : I don't own TMNT and RC9GN all rights goes to Nickelodeon and DisneyXD

(A/N :sorry for any wrong typing or anything but I read my first chapter again and I was like " What The Juice?!, I miss What on ' what the juice', I know ironic right but let's let bygones be bygones AND ON WITH THE STORY!.

`Speeches through phones or recordings`

Chapter 2 : Another Red.

Suddenly the alien brain-thing opened his eyes and revealing green with slit eyes while screeching at Randy.

Before he gets a chance to scream the alien jumped to his face, but predicting what will happens Randy grabs his sword and sliced the pink alien to pieces, as soon the alien get sliced it squirted green slime that supposed to be it's blood and the remaining pieces disintegrate it self to ashes.

" What The Juice is that?!,an alien?!,That is soooo honkin' BRUCE!, I have tell Howard tomorrow."said Randy,he gets up and pulling his mask from his face he makes his way to his house, completely forgetting on what happens just then.

~ Outside Howard's House 05:07 pm ~

" Geez...what kind of random cousin would be coming here, I hope it isn't Cousin Kyle ( A/N :Anyone recognized Kyle from 'Kick Buttowski' anyone?) the kid is 'Wickedy Nuts'."said Howard pitching his voice at the end as he approach his door."Sorry I'm late mom."he opened the door only to be greeted by his parents,sister and a red haired girl.

"it's alright sweetie,come here and meet your cousin"said signaling Howard to come closer, " Howard this Is April O'Neill and she's staying here for a few months because her father is...busy and my sister got an accident."said as she gestured April."Oh, and how old are you sweetheart?"ask to April.

"Oh, I just turned 16 a month ago ,but still a 9th grader."replied April with a smile.

"Oh Howard, She's the same grade as you are,you can show her the school if you're not bothered about it can you?."ask to her son.

"Yeah sure, we'll do it tomorrow morning, but right now I'm starving, What's for dinner?"ask Howard to his mother.

"Lasagna, Oh, and April your room is upstairs second door to the right, and Howard?."said .

"Yeah."

"Could you please help April with her bags up to the guest room, while me and Heidi set the table?."ask .

"Fine."said Howard grabbing the big blue traveller's bag.

and Heidi walk to the dining room followed by to help her wife while Howard and April picked up her bags towards the guest room.

As Howard And April arrived at the guest room, as soon Howard drop the bag near the bed followed April she let her body drop on the bed resting her head while Howard walks towards the door,"I'll call you when dinner's ready,Oh by the way if mom tells you to lock the windows if you hear any roars."said Howard leaving April alone.

"Okay...,(*sigh*),You can do it it's only for a few months,maybe I should call the others see what're they up to."said April reaching her T-Pod and dialing Donnie's number.

~ At The Same Time The Underground Tunnels ~

" Uurrggghhh..., Are we there yet?."whined Mikey as he layed back his head on his chair.

" For the fifty times No,we're only on the road for two hours and we're still four hours away."said Donnie eyes locked on the map.

"Come on Mikey you're the one excited by the road trip."said Ralph leaning in his seat.

"But I hate the driving part."whined Mikey.

"Okay, first : I'm driving and second : why don't you play video games on the T-Pod or sleep on the chair."Said Leo.

"That's a horrible idea!, I know I'll play video games on the T-Pod!."shouted Mikey pulling his T-Pod and began playing.

Before Leo about to protest, Donnie's T-Pod ringed,Donnie quickly opened it and revealing who's been calling him.

" It's April!"said Donnie as he press the accept button.

`Donnie?`ask April over the phone.

"April How is it going?,why did you called?"

`Just missed you guys, so what are you doing?`

"Oh we're coming there, but not to visit but..., Splinter got a message from an old friend requesting help so we're there to help"

`Really?,Huh...that's a really big coincidence`

"I know so what do you already know about the town?, we really need some information here."

"And we're looking for someone named 'Randy Cunningham'."Said Leo to April.

`Cunningham?, I heard my cousin muttered something about that name I'll investigate later, and about the town while I was asking directions I heard this town got attacked by monsters and robots daily,but for the last three weeks it's been increasing.`said April through the T-Pod.

"WHAT!, are you okay, are you hurt?!"shouted Donnie.

`I'm fine, I fact I haven't seen any monster or robots.`as those words came out of her mouth a crash is heard by her end of the phone,`Oookay...,except now.`

"What!, Close the Window and don't go anywhere."shouted Donnie as he tighten his his hands on the T-Pod.

`SMOKEBOMB!`shouted someone.

`Wait there's someone fighting the Robot I'll send you a video of the fight`said April after those words came out of her mouth she hung up and began recording the fight.

"April?,April?!,No I lost her,Leo step it up HURRY!."shouted Donnie.

"Donnie relax, April can take care of herself I'm sure she's alright."said Leo calmly.

"You're right, you're right."said Donnie calming down.

After a few minutes of silence, suddenly Donnie's T-Pod ringed,Leo stop the Shellraizer as the others gathered around Donnie while he quickly opened the video that April sended.

"So then..., played it."said Mikey.

Donnie nodded and slowly approaching the play button with his finger.

(A/N: Chapter 2 DONE!,BOOM!, I give myself 1000 Ninja points, so readers leave a review and I'll already have the 3rd chapter going but it will wait, so see you later!.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Ninja,Not Exactly

Disclaimers : I don't own TMNT and RC9GN all rights goes to Nickelodeon and DisneyXD

(A/N: you know what? ,I just realized that I put endings to the chapters at random points,AND ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 3 :Meeting The Ninja,Well Not Exactly.

Donnie nodded and slowly approaching the play button with his finger.

As the video played and revealing a background of house and a giant gorilla-like yeti robot and on top of it was the Kraang controlling it(A/N: I know Biotriod doesn't show up until the season finale,but anyway I just realized that I miss spelled Kraang with Krang[the 1987 version])Standing in front of it was an average height person probably between the age 14-15 years old wearing a black suit with red lines and red scarf.

"Is that The Ninja?,What's with him the black and red?"ask Mikey.

"What's with you interrupting everything?!"shouted Ralph to Mikey.

"Well excuse me, I thought red and black is only for evil dudes"said Mikey sarcastically.

"(*Shush*),would the two of you be quiet for just one day?!"said Leo quitely screaming.

`Okay yeti...thing prepared to be slic-`before he finished his sentence a mechanical tentacle wrapped around The Ninja's torso.

`(*sigh*) just do it`said The Ninja.

The robot quickly slamming The Ninja to different objects,getting slammed The Ninja sliced the tentacle and back flipped a few meters away from the robot.

`Okay, that's it no more Ninja!, Ninja Cold Balls!`shouted The Ninja as he threw a couple of ice balls to the ground where Biotriod(A/N:I see this name on the wiki) is standing.

"WHAT!, he has ice balls?, why don't we have it we're both ninja, Donnie could you make one?"shouted Mikey grabbing Donnie by the shoulder.

" I would if I know how to do it!"shouted Donnie back shoving Mikey's hand from his shoulder.

"Oh. What's this Donnie the nerd doesn't know how to make a simple balls of ice?"said Ralph sarcastically.

"WILL YOU THREE BE QUITE!"yelled Leo with annoyance in his voice.

Once the Cold Balls exploded it forms an ice floor under the robot making it slipped laying on it's back.

Using his apportunity The Ninja jumped on top of Biotriod and sliced the belly open wide, and grabbing the Kraang with his hand.

`Okay brain-...thing what the juice are you and who are you working for?`said The Ninja currently interrogating the alien.

Instead of answering the alien jumped to The Ninja's face making panic as he struggling to let it go.

"Is it me, or this is Dejà Vú(A/N: is that how you write it?) all over again?"said once again he only received a shush from his brothers.

Screaming and several attempts making it let go, The Alien finally let's go and run to who knows where.

`That...was...creepy`said The Ninja between pants.

`Ugghhh...worse fight ever,SMOKEBOMB!`said The Ninja as he throws a a bomb of that the video ended.

"Wait Leo did you stop the Shellraizer?"ask Ralph.

" Yeah why do you ask?"ask Leo.

" BECAUSE WE'RE HEADING STRAIGHT TO A WALL!"yelled Ralph pointing what's in front of the Shellraizer.

Realize what they're heading Leo quickly sit in his station pulls the safety belt,the emergency stop and pulling the break, while the others are hugging each other still shocked.

Stopping suddenly making the Shellraizer doing a front flip and started spinning side ways,and inside is Leo still struggling to make it stop while the others are rumbling and tumbling inside the vehicle while screaming.

Two minutes of spinning and screaming the Shellraizer finally stop only inches away from the wall.

Still panting heavily he turn his head to see Mikey on the floor, Ralph clutching to his seat and Donnie laying on top of Mikey.

Leo suddenly burst out laughing,making his brothers faces filled with confusion.

"You've should have seen your faces, it was hilarious."said Leo chuckling seeing his traumatized brothers and holding his T-Pod revealing a photo the three of them hugging each other and screaming.

"You planed this?!"shouted Ralph.

"Yes...and No, I was actually planning this for another day,and wel...the wall part is a total accident."said Leo still chuckling as he get up front his seat.

"You've could of killed us!"shouted Donnie.

"well I didn't, did I?, and besides it's your fault saying seat belts are stupid?"said Leo sarcastically.

"Wow.i never realized the floor is so comfortable."said Mikey still laying in the floor of Shellraizer,whose possibly paralyzed.

"Okay..., before you paralyze any of us,I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"shouted Ralph while running towards Leo.

Leo quickly dogde Ralph's death tackle and run outside the Shellraizer.

Outside The Shellraizer, Leo is still running but he realized that Ralph just standing behind him mouth open starring at something.

"Ralph?,Helloooo earth to Ralph?"said Leo waving his hand in front of Ralph's face.

"You need to look at this."said Ralph still staring up.

"What the shell are you talking about?"ask Leo.

"You look up right now."said Ralph making Leo turning his head with his hands to where he's starring,as expected Leo make a long gasp and eyes,mouth wided.

"Hey guys, I think we're heree..."said Donnie came out of the Shellraizer and trailing off as he saw the thing.

" is that thing?"ask Mikey getting out from the vehicle looking at it.

In front of them was a smashed giant 50 foot man-robot,but they soon realized that their in a chasm.

" Is this Norrisville?,it looks like a dump literary"said Mikey walking closer to the wreckage while looking around.

"As much as I want to say you're an idiot Mikey, No we're not in the town we're probably a few kilometers away from downtown."said Donnie looking at his GPA.

"What did this?"said Leo touching the burned surface of the robot.

"Wait,what time is it?"ask Ralph ignoring Leo's question.

"Jugding by the moon I think it's twenty three pm(*yawn*), and I'm pretty tired let's find The Ninja next thing in the morning."said Donnie returning to the Shellraizer.

"Yeah,Leo we're pretty tired let's investigate this thing in the morning."said Ralph putting his hand in his older brother's shoulder.

"Yeah,you're right."said Leo following Ralph to the Shellraizer, but they didn't know that they're being watched.

"Giant walking and talking Turtles?"said Randy perching on a branch of one of the trees.

"First I was hearing screams and the next thing I knew I'm hallucinating."said Randy putting his and hand on his head.

Shrugging the thought to the back of his jumps from branch to branch and finally arrived at his house,glancing his surroundings he enters a window leading to his room and pulls of his mask.

Suddenly a red glow is coming from Randy's waist.

"Oh Nomicon,glad you could make it do you know that I'm seeing things and got attacked by aliens!."said Randy sarcastically as he sits in his chair and opening The NinjaNomicon.

An 'Augh' escape Randy's mouth as he slammed to the desk, as what he called 'shloomping' to The Nomicon.

Falling and suddenly crashed into the ground,he sat up and suddenly sliding down as the world flipped,rubbing the back of his neck as he landed,nine figures standing in front of four figures as one of them shaking hands then words appears in a green cloud.

"'Allies Of The Past Is The Best Allies Of The Future',Whoa,whoa hold up you want me to work together with the previous ninja allies that I don't know?"said Randy.

Randy suddenly got sucked up back in to the real world,annoyed by the book Randy walked to the bathroom changed to his PJs climbing to his bunk.

'Okay Nomicon let's see if I can find this Allies of The Past.'thought Randy as he close his eyes and drifted to a deep sleep.

(A/N: sorry it took so long I know it's night well maybe morning to you Americans you know what I meant, I'll try to update again tomorrow.)


	4. Chapter 4: New School,New Shoobs

Disclaimers : I don't own TMNT and RC9GN all rights goes to Nickelodeon and DisneyXD.

(A/N: I'M SOOOOO...SORRY CHAPTER FOUR ISN'T A CHAPTER,I forgot to copied the real file to the doc in my account and again I'M SO SORRY!,Anyway for my mistake i added not ONE but TWO NEW CHAPTERS!,so on with the story.)

Chapter 4 :New School,New Shoobs

~ The Weninerman Residence 06:07 am ~

After April record the fight and send it to Donnie, right on cue Howard knocks the door calling dinners ready,but that was yesterday and now she's getting ready to go to school maybe meeting this 'Cunningham',she walks down the stairs while holding her blue grayish backpack and tying her hair to a ponytail,after she reach the kitchen she was greeted by Howard who was eating a sixty centimeters submarine sandwich sitting on one of the chairs of the kitchen.

"Hey Howard,where's Mr And go?,I thought I heard footsteps this morning."ask April as she puts down her backpack at the sofa and walking towards Howard.

"Oh,they're just got to work early and won't be home until tomorrow morning,and Heidi's in charge."said Howard as he bites the sub sandwich.

"Howard,don't you ever think about getting fatter,you won't be having any girlfriends."teased Heidi as she walks down the stairs approaching the kitchen.

"Hey I'm not fat,I'm dangerously curvy and besides my face is irresistible."said Howard swallowing and biting the sub sandwich.

"Ew April would you be a dear grab some bowls for us?,it's in the upper cabinet next to Howard,I'll grab the cereal and milk,by the way make yourself at home."said Heidi with a smile as she walked to the fridge and cabinet lower.

"Sure."said April walked to the upper cabinet right next to Howard.

After April grab the two bowls and putting it on the table,Heidi came and pour some cereal and milk to both bowls and puts the cardboard cereal box to the lower cabinet and the milk to the fridge,then she sits besides April who already sitting and a bowl of cereal in front of her.

Finishing her cereal Heidi finally broke the silence.

"So...,you're from New York?,I always wanted to go there but I heard there's rumors about Ninja's and mutants running around the city at it true?."ask Heidi leaning closer to April.

Swallowing her last bite and cleared her throat and looking the empty bowl,choosing the right words to say.

"Well...,I rarely go out at the night so I didn't see anything."said April nervously.

"That's really a disappointment,I was hoping to see another Ninja besides Norrisville's."said Heidi crossing her arms above her chest.

"Norrisville has their own ninja,I thought ninjas supposed to be secretive,does the whole town knows?"ask April raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know?,Oh yeah your not from here,The Ninja guards the whole town and we usually get attacked by monsters and robots daily,don't you notice some of the buildings are new,and besides he wears this mask and no one knows he's secret identity,my Web show would be of the charts if I know it."said Heidi punching the table but not too hard.

"So how long he's been protecting the town."ask April.

"Oh,since the town was founded 800 years ago but anyway you two should get to School,and I have something to do first."said Heidi standing up and going upstairs.

'800 years?,maybe The Ninja change from time to time.'thought April while she puts her and Heidi's bowl in the sink and picks up her bag and walk through the door with Howard.

As they walk,a purple haired boy wearing blue grayish hoddie running behind April and Howard,the both of them stopped walking as the boy catches up panting heavily he seems to be an inch taller than April and a few than Howard.

"Sorry...I'm...late."said the boy between pants.

"Took you long enough."said Howard.

The boy gazed turned to April with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey,Howard who is she?"ask the boy to Howard.

"Oh,This is April O'Neill,she's my cousin I mentioned yesterday."replied Howard throwing a thumb at April.

"Hey, as Howard already have told you I'm April I'm from New York,Howard told me we have the same schedule"said April smiling and holding out a hand hoping him to shake back.

"Hey that's great we can get to know each other,and nice to meet you,I'm Randy,Randy Cunningham."as he shakes his hand with April.

'Cunningham?,why would the guys need to find him?,I mean look at him he's so scrawny, maybe he doesn't even know how to fight, Okay April don't judge a book by it's cover,I'll just need to be patient till they tell me about this.'thought April.

"Yo,April you coming?"ask Randy looking at April with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah sure."said April joining Randy and Howard walking towards the school.

A few minutes passed,The trio finally reached a white giant building with some color of blue and yellow details and a clock tower is they walk inside the building,they go to their lockers which is coincidently next to each other and grabs their Science book,suddenly a fourty year old lady wearing a lab coat and currently draging a skeleton.

"I supposed you are the new student,Miss.O'Neill I presume?"said the lady.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up."said April to Howard and Randy.

"Science class just up ahead fourth door ob the left."shouted Randy as he and Howard runs to the class.

"I'm and this is we will be your Science teacher."said gesturing the skeleton.

"Okay,Nice to meet you ."said April smiling.

"Yes,come with me."said signaling April to follow her.

April nodded and started to follow ,the Science teacher cleared her throat to get April's attention.

"I might wanna warn you with something,this school is attacked by monsters and robots daily but I suggested you to be careful though and I hope you're not a numbskull because I already have too many numbskulls in my class."said rubbing her temples with her hand.

"I'm sure I'm not ."said April smiling.

"Good...,Ah we're here."said stopping at a door,"when I call your name please come inside and introduce yourself to the class."said reaching the door knob.

"Sure,I'll wait."said April.

smiled and walks Disclaimers : I don't own TMNT and RC9GN all rights goes to Nickelodeon and DisneyXD.

(A/N: I'M SOOOOO...SORRY CHAPTER FOUR ISN'T A CHAPTER,I forgot to copied the real file to the doc in my account and again I'M SO SORRY!,Anyway for my mistake i added not ONE but TWO NEW CHAPTERS!,so on with the story.)

Chapter 4 :New School,New Shoobs

~ The Weninerman Residence 06:07 am ~

After April record the fight and send it to Donnie, right on cue Howard knocks the door calling dinners ready,but that was yesterday and now she's getting ready to go to school maybe meeting this 'Cunningham',she walks down the stairs while holding her blue grayish backpack and tying her hair to a ponytail,after she reach the kitchen she was greeted by Howard who was eating a sixty centimeters submarine sandwich sitting on one of the chairs of the kitchen.

"Hey Howard,where's Mr And go?,I thought I heard footsteps this morning."ask April as she puts down her backpack at the sofa and walking towards Howard.

"Oh,they're just got to work early and won't be home until tomorrow morning,and Heidi's in charge."said Howard as he bites the sub sandwich.

"Howard,don't you ever think about getting fatter,you won't be having any girlfriends."teased Heidi as she walks down the stairs approaching the kitchen.

"Hey I'm not fat,I'm dangerously curvy and besides my face is irresistible."said Howard swallowing and biting the sub sandwich.

"Ew April would you be a dear grab some bowls for us?,it's in the upper cabinet next to Howard,I'll grab the cereal and milk,by the way make yourself at home."said Heidi with a smile as she walked to the fridge and cabinet lower.

"Sure."said April walked to the upper cabinet right next to Howard.

After April grab the two bowls and putting it on the table,Heidi came and pour some cereal and milk to both bowls and puts the cardboard cereal box to the lower cabinet and the milk to the fridge,then she sits besides April who already sitting and a bowl of cereal in front of her.

Finishing her cereal Heidi finally broke the silence.

"So...,you're from New York?,I always wanted to go there but I heard there's rumors about Ninja's and mutants running around the city at it true?."ask Heidi leaning closer to April.

Swallowing her last bite and cleared her throat and looking the empty bowl,choosing the right words to say.

"Well...,I rarely go out at the night so I didn't see anything."said April nervously.

"That's really a disappointment,I was hoping to see another Ninja besides Norrisville's."said Heidi crossing her arms above her chest.

"Norrisville has their own ninja,I thought ninjas supposed to be secretive,does the whole town knows?"ask April raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know?,Oh yeah your not from here,The Ninja guards the whole town and we usually get attacked by monsters and robots daily,don't you notice some of the buildings are new,and besides he wears this mask and no one knows he's secret identity,my Web show would be of the charts if I know it."said Heidi punching the table but not too hard.

"So how long he's been protecting the town."ask April.

"Oh,since the town was founded 800 years ago but anyway you two should get to School,and I have something to do first."said Heidi standing up and going upstairs.

'800 years?,maybe The Ninja change from time to time.'thought April while she puts her and Heidi's bowl in the sink and picks up her bag and walk through the door with Howard.

As they walk,a purple haired boy wearing blue grayish hoddie running behind April and Howard,the both of them stopped walking as the boy catches up panting heavily he seems to be an inch taller than April and a few than Howard.

"Sorry...I'm...late."said the boy between pants.

"Took you long enough."said Howard.

The boy gazed turned to April with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey,Howard who is she?"ask the boy to Howard.

"Oh,This is April O'Neill,she's my cousin I mentioned yesterday."replied Howard throwing a thumb at April.

"Hey, as Howard already have told you I'm April I'm from New York,Howard told me we have the same schedule"said April smiling and holding out a hand hoping him to shake back.

"Hey that's great we can get to know each other,and nice to meet you,I'm Randy,Randy Cunningham."as he shakes his hand with April.

'Cunningham?,why would the guys need to find him?,I mean look at him he's so scrawny, maybe he doesn't even know how to fight, Okay April don't judge a book by it's cover,I'll just need to be patient till they tell me about this.'thought April.

"Yo,April you coming?"ask Randy looking at April with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah sure."said April joining Randy and Howard walking towards the school.

A few minutes passed,The trio finally reached a white giant building with some color of blue and yellow details and a clock tower is they walk inside the building,they go to their lockers which is coincidently next to each other and grabs their Science book,suddenly a fourty year old lady wearing a lab coat and currently draging a skeleton.

"I supposed you are the new student,Miss.O'Neill I presume?"said the lady.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up."said April to Howard and Randy.

"Science class just up ahead fourth door ob the left."shouted Randy as he and Howard runs to the class.

"I'm and this is we will be your Science teacher."said gesturing the skeleton.

"Okay,Nice to meet you ."said April smiling.

"Yes,come with me."said signaling April to follow her.

April nodded and started to follow ,the Science teacher cleared her throat to get April's attention.

"I might wanna warn you with something,this school is attacked by monsters and robots daily but I suggested you to be careful though and I hope you're not a numbskull because I already have too many numbskulls in my class."said rubbing her temples with her hand.

"I'm sure I'm not ."said April smiling.

"Good...,Ah we're here."said stopping at a door,"when I call your name please come inside and introduce yourself to the class."said reaching the door knob.

"Sure,I'll wait."said April.

smiled and walks inside the class.

~ Meanwhile Inside The Class ~

"Uurrggghhh...,what's taking them so long."groaned Howard.

"(*scoff*),Since when do you care about science?"ask Randy sarcastically folding his amrs on top of his table.

"Well..., I don't want to be grounded for the rest of my life because of her death,don't I? "replied Howard crossing his arms above his chest.

"Come on,they're probably talking about science or smart jabbers,I really think that like April because she's not a numbskull like these guys around here."said Randy pointing to the ruckus of students playing,goofing off and some are talking to each other.

"You got a point there."said Howard.

"And I'm sure,that Mrs.D will walk through that door smiling."said Randy pointing to the door.

And right on cue, walks in with her dead husband as the class suddenly calmed down and surprised by her smile on her face then she sits down on her chair.

Randy glance at Howard with the 'I Told You So,In Your Face' look,and Howard only groaned and sighing in defeat.

Clearing her throat to snap her students out of their trance."Now students we're going to discuss about Biotechnology but before that I would like you to meet our new student,Miss.O'Neill please come in."said .

April walks in and stands in front of the class,whispers started to fill the class,while April started getting nervous,suddenly cleared her throat and the class quite down."Please introduce yourself."said to April with a smile.

"Well,I'm April O'Neill and I'm from New York, so...ummm...hope we can be friends."said April smiling nervously.

"Very Well please sit besides there."said pointing the empty seat besides a purple haired girl.

April nodded and walks towards the seat,after that started her lecture.

After a long boring Science and English class they finally recessed,the hallways started to flooded with students,some started chatting,some goes to the cafeteria.

"Hey,can you guys give me quick tour around the school?"ask April suddenly stopped from their walking.

"Sure."said Howard and Randy in unsion.

So the three of them started to walk around the school's cafeteria,gym,classes, and random places of the school,and finally they arrived at the main hall.

"Here we are The Main Hall,where the famous school mascot mosaic is."said Randy pointing to the mosaic of a carp on the ,April caught her attention on the eye of the carp.

"Hey what's that stone eye called?, and is it the school's prized possession?"ask April walking closer to the stone.

"Yeah,it's called 'The Carp's Eye' but it's actually 'The Eye of Eternity', and you might wanna stand back."said Randy pulling April's arm away from the mosaic.

"Why?"ask April slowly letting go of Randy's grip.

"Well...,you see..."said Randy trailing off and smiling nervously.

April put her hands on her hips and giving Randy 'Well,aren't you gonna tell me?' look.

Suddenly a scream is heard followed by a purple monster came bursting out from the wall.

When April is about to warn her friends, but only Howard is behind her.

"Where the heck did Randy go?!"said April to Howard who's looking nervously.

"Uhh...he went to the bathroom."said Howard.

"At this Time!?"shouted April.

The Monster let's out another roar,then suddenly someone yelled 'Smokebomb', as the smoke started to clear a figure wearing a black suit with red lines and red scarf appeared pointing a sword at the monster, the students started to cheer and some shouting 'Ninja'.

"Really Bucky?, I was hoping to get a day off you know."said The Ninja,he runs towards the monster and dogde a punch from it,he saw the glowing green dinger in the waist of the monster and Ninja snatch-ed it while slicing it to half,and the monster shrink and revealing a blond haired boy with brown eyes,"Okay,Everybody it's safe and SMOKEBOMB!"shouted The Ninja throwing a smokebomb at the ground.

The students started to cleared as the bell rangs and Randy came walking towards Howard and April.

"So what did I miss?"said Randy casually.

Before April about to say something,Howard puts his hand in front of April and said,"Nothing."

"Come on,let's get to class."said Randy walking away with Howard following.

'This is weird,Randy's gone,The Ninja shows up,The Ninja's gone,he shows up,that's too suspicious to be a coincidence,maybe this has something to do with the guys,and I'm gonna find out.'thought April joining Randy and Howard walking.

(A/N : and that's the chapter I'm sorry not updating for a couple of days there's a strom on Monday and the Internet busted again I'M SOOOOO...SORRY!)


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Encounters

Disclaimers : I don't own TMNT and RC9GN all rights goes to Nickelodeon and DisneyXD.

(A/N : Oh MY NINJA,my favorite and inspire-er author answer my request(*fangirl scream*) THANK YOU SO MUCH!, but we're back to the story and i realized the turtles haven't got any spotlight so,I'm putting them here)

Chapter 5 : Strange Encounters

~ In Norrisville's Chasm 06:07 am ~

"Sooo...,how do we get out of here?"ask Mikey glancing his surroundings.

"Don't know but,more importantly what did this?,this thing is huge!"said Leo walking around the robot

"Maybe The Ninja of Norrisville did this"said Ralph walking to a huge crack in the robot.

"Hey you saw the video he looks so scrawny,and maybe he got a friend to help"said Mikey kneeling down to dig through the scraps.

"Hey,guys check this out."said Leo holding something.

The others soon stop what they're doing and gathered around their leader.

"It's so...,tiny."said Mikey narrowing his eyes trying to get a better look.

"Dude how can you even see it?"ask Ralph leaning closer.

"Okay,so it reads 'Made by McFist Industries,Made Only To Destroy The Ninja',huh..."said Leo reading the tiny label

"What kind of idiot would be putting this tiny label on a fifty foot robot?!"shouted Ralph snatching the label from Leo's hand.

"So that's one clue,but-hey I found something!"said Donnie kneeling down and holding something.

"What is it?"ask Leo walking closer to Donnie.

"it's some kind of a controller,but it's too complicated for me to examined it though."said Donnie checking the controller.

"Hey,let me try!"snatching the controller from Donnie.

"Hey!"shouted Donnie.

"(*pfft*)complicated please,it's only a ten year old standard controller,see this is up,and..."said Mikey continuing to explain to his two older brothers,but the three of them didn't realized that behind them was the robot standing up,and only Ralph took notice.

"Uhhh...guys?"said Ralph eyes still locked at the now destroyed yet standing with it's eyes glowed red,but the others we're to surprised by Mikey's creepy knowledge of controllers.

"GUYS!"shouted Ralph,but still the others didn't notice Ralph panicking shout.

"And maybe this button is for picking up things."said Mikey pressing the red button on the controller.

On cue the robot bend it's knees and picked up Ralph,He screamed and hide in his shell as the robot grab him.

"HELP!"yelled Ralph his head sticking out of his shell as the robot raised him up.

Then Mikey started to move the joystick.

"What are you doing?"ask Leo.

"I'm imagining a robot playing soccer tricks and Ralph as the ball."said Mikey while chuckling and closing his eyes imagining.

And what they don't know is the robot began playing soccer tricks with Ralph as a ball.

"STOP IT!,MIKEY!,LEO!,DONNIE!."shouted Ralph as he flying and hit again to the sky.

"You heard that?"said Donnie.

"Oh,you mean like Ralph up in the air shouting our names and telling us to stop?"said Mikey sarcastically.

"Yeah,Exactly."said Donnie.

"Nope."said Mikey continuing playing.

As Leo turned around finding Ralph hiding in his shell being tossed up in the air screaming,Leo quickly turn to his younger brother and yelled,"Mikey stop!".

Mikey and Donnie turned around with mouth wide open,then Mikey quickly stopped playing the controller.

When the robot about to catch Ralph with it's knee, it suddenly straight up it's body doing nothing,with Ralph screaming while falling straight to the ground.

Ralph shadow started forming around Mikey, as Donnie and Leo step away chuckling and hoping Mikey get hit,but instead Ralph landed on top of Leo and Donnie.

Popping out of the shell he stands up growling at Mikey.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"yelled Ralph starting to chase Mikey.

Mikey scream he dropped the controller and started running.

"Okay,That enough robot riot today,now for getting out of here."said Leo clicking his back.

"I think there's a rope on the Shellraizer."said Donnie shaking his head and approaching the Shellraizer then came back with four long ropes and hooks.

As Donnie tie the rope with the hook and throwing it to the ledge of the chasm,making sure it secured,Donnie nodded at Leo,seeing the signal called Mikey and Ralph who's still giving Mikey a punishment,the two of them stopped while Ralph still glaring at Mikey and walked towards their brothers and the four of them started climbing the rope.

~ Meanwhile At Norrisville High 11:38 am ~

"Hey,Howard are you sure,hiding Jack Hammer's controller besides the Jack Hammer robot is a good idea?"ask Randy as he take a sip from his juice.

"Of course it is Cunningham,don't worry I mean the cops barely cares about the that robot."replied Howard pointing his ice cream spoon at Randy.

"What are you guys talking about?"ask April as she lifts her spoon waving it like a toy.

"Nothing."replied Randy grabs his tray and throws the leftover in the disposal abd puts his tray on the stack,and leaves the cafeteria.

"Hey Howard,why did the school would serve roadkill as taco meat?"ask April taking another bite of her mashed potatoes.

"I don't know,but it's still good though."said Howard continuing to eat his taco.

"Ew Gross."said April continuing her food.

~ Outskirts of Norrisville 07:57 pm ~

"Man...,climbing a one hundred and fifty feet deep chasm sure takes up a whole day."said Mikey laying on the grass.

"You think,well I wouldn't be really exhausted with you playing me as a soccer."said Ralph sarcasticly putting his hands on his hips.

"Well technically,the fifty foot robot did."said Mikey.

Annoyed by his brother,he just shrugged and lay down on the grass.

"Guys,this is no time to rest we need to find Norrisville's Ninja,and April a 9th grader to,maybe she's the same class as him,Donnie can you call her."said Leo.

"Would but no calling signal here,guess I'll have to track her last signal."said Donnie processing his T-Pod to track down April's.

Leo nodded and say,"Okay,while Donnie track April we-"

"Hey I found her,she's nearby and I downloaded the town's map,she looks like in the town's suburban."said Donnie.

"Then lead the way,come on guys."said Leo walking away.

Ralph and Mikey groaned and started to follow Leo and Donnie.

~ Howard's House 08:58 pm ~

After April got home from her new crazy school she eats dinner,run upstairs to her temporary room,but she doesn't and know that she drops her fan(A/N : you know her fan weapon thing I don't know what is called) ,takes a shower in the guest bathroom,then she walks to the closet grabbing a grey tank top and green cargo pants,after wearing the clothes,she does her homework and finally lays down on the bed,looking her clock showing the time which is 09:38 pm,she sigh and closed her eyes.

Suddenly a knock is heard by the window,she opens her eyes and looks at the window but seeing nothings there she narrows her eyes the she saw Leo knocking the glass calling her name.

"Guys?,guys! you came!,it's been really weird here people saying Juice,Cheese and Bruce for slangs."said April smiling and opening the window,looking around outside the window see if it's clear,"Coast is clear,come in guys."said April signaling the others to come inside.

"Thanks."said Leo jumping inside followed by Ralph,Mikey and Donnie.

"Oh my gosh,I'm so glad you're safe,April."said Donnie hugging April,but quickly retreats and blushing at the awkward moment.

"I'm glad you're safe too Donnie."said April chuckling."Hey guys I think I found who you're looking for."said April.

"Really?!,are you friends with him?,or are you dating him?!"ask Donnie shaking April.

"What No!,I just met him,and why is so important to you guys?"ask April shoving Donnie away.

Leo began to explain the message from The Norisu Nine,a chance maybe Shredder and Kraang are working together and why their trying to find a boy named 'Randy Cunningham',as Leo finished explaining,April placed her hands on her hips.

"Let me get this straight,you're looking for Randy because he's the current Ninja of Norrisville and you expected him to just cooperate with you even your mutants no offense."said April.

"None takin'."said Mikey.

"You guys already accusing me for dating him?!"said April pinching her bridge

"Actually,it's only Donnie."said Mikey pointing at Donnie.

"I mean he's not even my type,but actually hearing his the current Ninja he sorta is."said April nervously as she playing her hair.

"What!."shouted Donnie.

The others quickly shushed Donnie.

"Donnie I said sort of,and he's a little bit stupid,by the way you guys just need to wait I just need to make him trust me."said April.

Suddenly Howard opened the door holding April's fan."Hey April you drop this and-..."said Howard trailing off as he saw the turtles.

"HOLY CHEE-"shouted Howard but before he finished his sentence April cover his mouth and closed the door shut and locking it then she tackles Howard to the ground.

"Scream and I'll cut your throat."said April in a interrogating only nodded then April smiles,"Good,welcome to the team."said April letting go of Howard.

"Are their turtles?"ask Howard still a little bit shocked.

"Those guys are mutant turtles,Howard meet Leonardo or Leo."said April gesturing Leo.

"Sup."said Leo.

"Ralphael or Ralph."said April gesturing Ralph.

"Hey."said Ralph crossing his arms above his chest.

"Donatello or Donnie."said April gesturing to Donnie.

Who only wave his and smiling sheepishly.

"Finally Michaelangelo or Mikey."said April gesturing to Mikey.

"What's up Bro!"said Mikey throwing a peace sign.

"And They're the The Turtles,And I'm sure Randy does have a secret shared to you is he?"ask April crossing her arms above her chest.

"Well..."said Howard nervously.

(A/N : Sorry I haven't updated for a while,as I already told you guys my Internet busted and I kept getting up and down connection,again I'll try my best to make it up to you)


	6. Chapter 6:The Plot,What?

Disclaimers : I don't own TMNT and RC9GN all rights goes to Nickelodeon and DisneyXD.

(A/N: Hello everyone I hope you enjoy the last 2 chapters and I hope you can forgive me,and I'm sorry for making you cry ninjapanda1313, AND ON WITH THE STORY!)

Chapter 6: The Plot,What?

~ Howard's House 10:02 pm ~

Howard started to tell them how Randy found the book and the mask,The Sorcerer,about McFist being evil and The Sorceress.

"Hmm...interesting."said Donnie putting his hand on his chin.

"Well Howard,where could we find Randy?"said Leo.

"Well,he usually goes on a night patrol for the last few weeks...I'm just kidding he never goes on a night patrol..."said Howard.

Suddenly an explosion is heard as the ground shakes.

"Well,maybe this time his on a night patrol."said Howard.

"April stay,here we're gonna check it out, come on guys."said Leo and April only nodded as the turtles jumps out of the window.

"So what's with the fan?, this thing is sharp."ask Howard holding April's fan.

"It's called a Tessen and it's a weapon,wouldn't you be helping Randy out I don't know being his sidekick?"ask April snatching the fan from Howard.

"I have 2 reason first sidekick is totally wonk and second last time I fight robots the whole school is destroyed within ten minutes,and will you excuse me I'm going to hit the hay."said Howard walking towards the door.

April just shrugged and lay down on the bed,closing her eyes she quickly falls to a deep sleep.

~ With The Ninja ~

In the middle of the city,darkness creep every corner of the street and only a few lights is shining through the night,and Randy as The Ninja is currently fighting with a ten foot monster that somewhat resembles to a dog.

"Uurrggghhh...,sliced every stuff that you have why can't I D'Stank you?"whined Randy as he roll to the right to dodge a punch sended by the creature.

"Hey,even though I'm a mutant dog I still bath."yelled the creature.

"No that's not what I mean,Wait a minute rewind,you're a mutant,how I'm a supposed to turn you to normal?"whined The Ninja.

"Normal?,hahahaha,I can't turn to normal it's already in my DNA!"said the creature.

"Okay...,then that leaves me beating you to pup,I mean plup,urrggh..can't talk right now."said The Ninja as he uses his nunchucks to trying to hit the creature but it simply dogde and push The Ninja a few meters.

"Booyakasha!"shouted Mikey jumping from the roof followed by his brothers and landed on the ground.

"Dog Pound,nice to see you making trouble in this town."said Leo pointing his sword at Dog Pound.

"Dog Pound?"ask The Ninja,but he suddenly got punched on the chest sending him flying to the wall and destroying it on the process, "I see you're point."said The Ninja sitting up while he rubbed the back of his head then standing.

"Ah...The Turtles I'm so glad you can join in but apparently I'm done with my mission."said Dog Pound dissappearing in a green cloud.

"Dang,I was hoping to get some butts to kick."said Ralph tucking his sai away.

"Hey you okay?"said Donnie to The Ninja.

"Okay I'm totally loss it,I'm going crazy."said The Ninja shocked and nervous at the same time while chuckling."Maybe a couple of hours of sleep will help."as he rubs his eyes.

"Dude,this isn't a dream."said Ralph.

The Ninja's eyes wided and he suddenly grabs his sai and stab it in his hand,regretting his actions he scream in pain dropped his sai and rubbed his bleeding hand with his good hand.

" what did you do that for?"ask Ralph backing away a bit.

"I'm talking to a turtle."said The Ninja still rubbing his bleeding hand.

"Yes you are."said Mikey.

"I'm talking to a mutant turtle."said The Ninja moving his bleeding hand to his chest and still rubbing it.

"He's really freaked out."whispered Mikey to Ralph.

"AND THE TURTLE IS TALKING TO ME!."screamed Randy backing away a few steps.

'I better calm him down.'thought Leo as he walks closer to The Ninja."Look,why don't you take a deep brea-"

"Whoa!,don't get any closer a-and I got a sword and I'm not afraid to use it!"shouted The Ninja cutting Leo while pulling his sword and pointing it at the turtles.

"Look we're from the Hamato Clan and an ally of the Norisu Nine Clan,we we're sent by our master and we just needed you calm down."said Leo.

Suddenly red and green colored words came out above the turtles.

"Allies Of The Past Is The Best Allies Of The Future."said The Ninja reading the message as he lowers his sword and calming down.

"Are you talking to us?,orr...someone else?"ask Ralph raising an eyebrow.

"And what's this."said Mikey chuckling playing with the worda above his head.

"Okay,but first explain who the juice you are or what you are."said The Ninja.

Leo nodded and started to explain to The Ninja.

"So...you know about me but I don't know about you isn't that kinda creepy."said The Ninja.

"What...,to kinda think of it its does sound creepy."said Leo crossing his arms above his chest.

Suddenly a sound of police siren is heard and getting louder by the second.

"Look why don't we continue this tomorrow night at the school tower you'll see it from here and I'm kinda tired of all of...this, no offense."said The Ninja while gesturing the turtles.

"Well then I guess will meet again."said Donnie.

"Yeah..."said The Ninja trailing off,a minute of awkward silence The Ninja finally yell smokebomb and disappeared through the red smoke.

"Ew..,his smokebombs smells like fart."said Mikey while waving his hand in front of his face.

"Come on guys we better get going."said Leo running to an alleyway,he opened a nearby manhole signaling his brothers to get in,after they're all in he jumps last and covered the manhole again.

"So...,where do we sleep?"ask Ralph.

"I don't know."said Mikey leaning on a wall,Mikey just stumble almost falling and he realized the wall wasn't solid.

"Hey,there's a secret room here."said Donnie as he touched the wall,"it's only a drape."he opens the drape and walks in the secret place followed by his brothers.

in the room there was a few cabinets,a bathroom,a tv and a few mats on the floor.

"Hmmm...some guy is preparing for apocalips."said Mikey.

"Mikey it's apocalypse and Leo you think we cna stay here?"ask Donnie to Leo.

"Hey,all of these posters are from 1953 and probably the guy did this is probably dead so maybe we can stay here for a while."said Leo.

"Yeah boy,(*yawn*)"said Mikey as he falls to the closets mat and quickly fall asleep

The others soon walk and and lay down on the mats closing their eyes and drifted to a deep sleep.

~ Meanwhile At McFist Industries ~

"So...we're working with aliens."said McFist looking at a Kraang in a hovering devices.

"Mutants."said Viceroy looking at a walking fish.

"And Ninjas."said McFist looking at a ninja.

"All just to destroy five ninjas."said Viceroy.

"This is the best idea from The Sorcerer ever!"shouted McFist as he and Viceroy started to hug each other and jumping with excitement.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!,you are embarrassing me!"said The Sorcerer through the office's communication.

"So what's the plan again?"ask McFist.

"The plan is to make a combination of robot and mutant to make a perfect soldier and destroy The Turtles and The Ninja."replied Shredder walking towards the group followed by her Daughter Karai.

"But Father we still need a DNA of the turtles and the ninja if we're going to make them."said Karai.

Suddenly Dog Pound came in holding a red vial.

"Master Shredder I brought you the blood of The Ninja,and you're plan worked the turtles are here."said Dog Pound giving the vial to Baxter Stockman.

"Excellent."said The Sorcerer laughing maniacally with the others soon joined.

(A/N : I'm sorry for not updating yesterday I was too occupied by a new game called Cytus on play store it's free and when the game hits 1000000 players it will add another chapter with 10 songs,hope you guys can try to play it)


	7. Chapter 7: DodgeFruit,You What!

Disclaimers : I don't own TMNT and RC9GN all rights goes to Nickelodeon and DisneyXD.

(A/N : I'm back and I'm alive,so I haven't updated for 2 days due to my laziness and I suddenly feel a little bit weak I really don't have the energy to write but I'll try,And I'm sorry for anyone who come up dodgefruit in the first place I didn't meant to steal the idea,I come up with this when I was drinking a melon juice.)

Chapter 7 : DodgeFruit,You What!

~ Randy's House 05:57 am ~

Randy shot up of his bed breathing heavily and a sweat slid down from his forehead to his chin,"Ohhhhh...,it's just a dream,It's just a silly dream there's no such thing as aliens,mutants and talking turtles."said Randy to himself chuckling while he wiped his sweat with his bandaged hand,wait rewind bandage hand?,Randy eyes wided realizing that wasn't a dream,he screamed in shock with a result he falls off from his bunk bed landing on his face first.

"Sweetie is that you?,I think i heard a 'thunk',if that's you then get dressed and breakfast ready?"Randy's mom shouted from the kitchen.

Groaned as he get up and rubbing his head,"Yeah,mom I'll be there in a sec."he shouted to his mom but politely,he walks to the bathroom to freshen up and approach his wardrobe and grabs a white T-shirt with red lines,a blue hoodie,black jeans and purple sneakers,after wearing the clothes he slung his satchel which contains the ninja mask and the NinjaNomicon over his shoulder,getting out from his room,he runs down the stairs approaching the kitchen.

"Randy,what did I tell you about running down the stairs?"warned while she puts down a plate full of eggs and bacon.

"I know mom,I'm not 7 anymore,that accident didn't get me seriously injured."said Randy as he seated to one of the chairs in the dining room and putting his satchel besides his chair.

"As if a broken leg is a serious injury and the fact that time you can't walk for a couple of weeks,look as a mother I'm worried about you though you should be careful you know."said pouring orange juice to Randy's glass.

"Yeah Mom,Hey where's Dad?"said Randy as he takes a bite of eggs and bacon.

"Oh,your father got a call from work an hour earlier,and I should be there to,you can walk yourself to school can you sweetheart?"ask grabbing her purse walking towards the door.

"Sure,I bet I'll meet up with Howard on the road."said Randy taking a sip from his juice.

"Me and your father will be home on ten and I expect you would be asleep by the time I'm home,Bye."said waving at her son closing the door,she sigh as she was out of sight of her son,'Sometimes I wonder that kid is a little lonely without a sibling,but he have Howard,but still being the only child...'thought while she approaching her purple car and drove to her work place.

"Bye."said Randy waving back as her mother disappeared to from his sight.

As he sigh.'Man,sometimes being the only child wonks!'thought Randy,he gets up from his seat,he picks up his now empty plate and glass washing it,he grabs his satchel and glanced at the clock on the wall of his dining room.

'06:01... (*sigh*)better get going,I wonder Howard is envold of this mutant biz,and that Leo guy with his brothers they did mention April,better ask her though.'thought Randy as he walked to the door locking it and approaching the school.

As he walks for a couple of blocks from his house just a few meters in front of him,he sees his best friend and currently walking together with April.

"Hey guys."greeted Randy catching up on April and Howard.

"Oh,Cunningham glad you can make it."said Howard turning to his best friend.

"Hey,I need to talk to you guys at recess,privately."said April narrowing her eyes at Randy and Howard.

"Really?,do we have to discuss that 'problem'."said Howard as his hands makes a peace sign and bending it twice.

"Yeah and besides it's kind of important about the fact my 'friends enemies' are here to 'you know what'."said April following Howard's behavior.

"Hello,what the juice are you guys talking about?"said Randy.

"Randy you'll find out soon."said April blinking one eye at Howard.

"Hahaha,yeah soon."said Howard laughing nervously and gulping.

Randy groaned and taking a deep breath he finally managed to say "Fine." in a grumpy voice.

As the trio arrived at school they approach their lockers to put their bags away,"Uurrggghhh...,man today's first period is gym."groaned Howard slamming his locker closed.

"What's wrong with gym class?"ask April raising an eyebrow.

"Well...,it's just the fact about Coach Green is a lunatic."ask Randy sarcastically while leaning on his locker.

"Oh come on,there's no way he would be that crazy."said April rolling her eyes.

~ The School's Gym 07:11 am ~

"Okay,maybe he is a little crazy."said April as she looks at her 'coach' holding a flame thrower.

"Okay girls and boys,due to The Band Instructor is sick and cannot teach the girls for gym so we combined it temporary until she recovered,today's gym class is to dodge attacks from this baby."said Coach Green lifting the flame thrower.

The whole class groaned and some just glupped in fear.

"But since the fire department warn me about last week accident we will not be doing any activity that concludes fire."said Coach Green throwing away the flame thrower.

The whole class cheered and sighing in relief that the fact their 'coach' wouldn't be playing with fire ever again.

"So I've decided to play a simple game of dogde ball."said Coach Green holding a ball.

"You know what I take back what i said about him being a little crazy."said April smiling and crossing her arms above her chest.

"To kick it up a notch as kids this days say it,instead of balls we'll be using fruits."said Coach Green throwing away the ball and lifting a pineapple.

"I take back my take back and what I said about him being a little crazy,he's a psycho!"said April as her smile turned to a frown.

"Okay A list students on the left and...F students on the right,I always wanted to say those two words."said Coach Green.

"Uurrggghhh...,great we're going to teamed up with a bunch of schoobs."said Howard crossing his arms above his chest and walking to the right section of the gym.

As the students walked to their part of the gym.

Bash Johnson is currently the bully of the school and apparently the stepson of the town favorite person and secretly the arch-enemy of The Ninja,he noticed he has more victims than usual he grabs a watermelon from a quite large box full of fruits,he positioned himself in the center of his section.

"Hahaha,new victims I'm gonna make you girls scream like a girl...but more girly,and you schoobs I'm gonna make you scream like a girl too."taunted Bash as he pointed the boys and girls of the other side of the scene.

"On your mark,get set,...seriously get ready nerds and DOGDE!."said Coach Green blowing his whistle.

As signal the A list students began to throw fruits at the F list who were running around panicking,but sadly one by one is getting hit and knocked out by the painful balls sent by the A list students.

On the other hand,April and Randy was dodging the balls easily but they keep it minimum to avoid attention,and Howard was using some of the students to shield himself from the balls,but the three of them are now outnumbered,April quickly run and hide behind a flipped table followed Randy.

"Okay,so there's four of us."said April looking at Randy,Howard and Bucky.

Suddenly Bucky got hit by a pineapple sending him back a few meters.

"Hensleter,your out!"said Coach Green blowing his whistle.

"Okay,three we're outnumbered,wait a minute where did this table come from." said April.

"Hey Cunningham,can you grab a banana for me?"said Howard.

"Howard that's it you're a genuis."said Randy holding Howard's shoulder.

"He is?"said April raising an eyebrow.

"I am?,(*scoff*),of course you guys always underestimated me."said Howard proudly.

Forming an idea,Randy catches a large incoming banana and throwing it back like a boomerang,the banana-rang(A/N:Banana-rang get it _)hit Bash who stumble to the other kids who accidently throws the fruits to their own team and knocking them all out.

"That's it the F team wins!,wait a minute F team?"said Coach Green raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah we did it,that was so bruce RC."said Howard punching Randy's arm playfully.

"Yeah,come on I'm sweating,we'll meet up at the janitors closet."said April chuckling and walking towards the girls locker room.

"Sure thing,come on Howard."said Randy walking to the boys locker room.

"Oh Cunningham you might not like what I did."said Howard nervously.

"Come on Howard,what makes you think this is the one thing that I don't like you to do."said Randy sarcastically.

~ Inside The Janitors Closet 09:47 am ~

"YOU DID WHAT!"yelled Randy to Howard.

"Told you he didn't like it."said Howard to April.

"You just tell her I'm the Ninja,the biggest secret of our life,and you're telling me she's a friend of mutant turtles?!"shouted Randy to Howard.

"You know I'm still here."said April.

"And I thought I was going crazy,okay so what's the problem."said Randy casually.

"Whoa hold up your not freaking out about it,I mean mutants and aliens aren't that a little crazy."said April pinching her bridge.

"Well,dealing with monsters,robot,a Sorcerer and the fact that you're linked with a magical demon bird,sounds normal to you?"said Randy sarcastically.

"Okay that's sounds a little crazy,even for me but I get your point."said April.

"Well I promised your 'friends' that I meet up with them on top of the school tower,you guys could come,ypu know to discuss this 'problem'."said Randy.

"Okay,Me and Howard will meet up at the school tower and I'll contact the guys I got your trust."said April putting her hands on her hips.

"Sure."said Randy a little nervous.

Then suddenly a roar is heard making the ground shake.

"Hey shouldn't you be..."said April trailing off.

"Yeah..."said Randy trailing off as he grabs the mask from his pocket and letting the familiar fabric warped around him and run outside from the janitors closet.

"So what do you do when he does that?"ask April.

"Wanna go to class early?"offered Howard.

"Sure."said April as the walked out the closet grabbing their book and runs to HomeEc.

(A/N: so that's it for now Read & Review and hope you guys will fav and follow my story and thanks.)


	8. Chapter 8: Lessons

Disclaimers : I don't own TMNT and RC9GN all rights goes to Nickelodeon and DisneyXD.

(A/N: I'm sorry for not updating laziness has struck again,and last gym class I sprained my ankle and knee which really HURTS!,and my dad just got a light heart attack hope he'll recover soon :'.

Chapter 8: Lessons

~ School's Clock Tower 08:03 pm ~

"Okay,Howard I've already called the turtles and they should be here in a couple of minutes."said April looking at her watch.

"But you said that an hour a go."whined Howard munching chips from a bag.

"First of all:I said that when we're walking towards here and second of all:they maybe turtles but their pretty fast,just be a little patience."said April putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine,but if I'm out of snacks I'm getting out of here."said Howard as he shoved a handful of chips to his mouth.

After thirty seconds of silence,Leo followed by his brothers came from the ledge of the roof.

"Hey,sorry we're late we kinda got a little lost."said Leo walking towards Howard and April.

"(*scoff*),took you long enough."said Howard a little annoyed.

"So...,where's The Norrisville Ninja?"ask Mikey.

"I don't know,but since he became The Ninja,he rarely keeps his prom-...,hey do you hear that?"said Howard looking around to search where the sound comes from.

"Yeah,it sounds like a faint scream."said Donnie.

The sound becomes more lound and clear by second,but the sound stops as Randy as The Ninja crash on the floor on his back while making the rooftop crack.

"There you are,what took you so long."said Howard as he didn't care about hus best friend sudden fall.

"Oh nothing,nothing."replied Randy smiling sheepishly while shaking his head and still laying on the floor."EXCEPT THE FACT THAT I WAS FIGHTING A GIANT ROBOT AND DROPPED OFF FIFTY FEET FROM THE SKY!."shouted Randy angrily.

"Geez,you've been worse,what are you mad about?"said Howard as he reaches his hand to help his friend out.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"yelled Randy as he slaps Howard's hand and getting up slowly while he clicked his arms and back."I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU FOR A HUNDRED TIMES,WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER!"yelled Randy as he pointed Howard accusingly with is finger.

"Well,my phone is broken due to last robot attack."said Howard innocently.

Randy's eye twitched hearing his friend excuse he finally takes a deep breath and calming down,"Fine,Although I'm still mad at you."said Randy.

"Okay,that's enough everyone and let's go to business,Randy I like you to meet Leo,Ralph,Donnie and Mikey."said April gesturing to the turtles.

"Glad to meet yo-"Randy's sentence werw cut off by a red glow and a vibration on his waist.

"Why are you glowing?"said Mikey pointing to Randy.

Ignoring Mikey's question he grabs The Nomicon feeling the vibrant on his hands,"Okay Nomicon,I guess you want to tell me and them something?"ask Randy,The Nomicon only glows once indicating a 'yes',sighing he walks towards the turtles.

"Whoa,how come that book could fit on your suit?"ask Donnie.

"Look,this suit is woven from feathers of a demon bird so basically there's like a thousand hidden pockets around here."explained Randy as he gesturing his suit.

"Okay,so does that book wants to have a chat or something?"ask Ralph crossing his arms above his chest.

"Yeah,so shloomp with me."said Randy as he opens the book in front of the turtles,an 'augh' escaped from the turtles and Randy's mouth as their bodies went limp.

"So..."said April rolling her eyes.

"Yeah..."said Howard sighing.

~ Inside The NinjaNomicon ~

The Turtles screamed as they fall through the clouds from doodles.

"We're currently inside the Nomicon and it knows like everything!"shouted Randy waving his arms above his head.

After fifteen seconds of falling they finally landed on a clearing with a thud.

"You know,I've been doing this for a hundred times and still can't get to used on this."said Randy as he stands up and dusting himself.

"You think."said Leo sarcastically.

"Wow,kinda roomy for a book."said Mikey awed on the scene.

"This is really weird."said Donnie standing up.

"And we handle mutants and aliens and still sucked by a book is extremely weird."said Ralph.

Suddenly a ninja and a dragon appears and they started to fight,but the dragon launches a fireball but the ninja quickly withdraw his sword and deflect the attack and bounced back to the dragon making it disappeared,after the scene ended words came out from the smoke of the fire.

"The Best Weapon Against The Enemy Is The Enemy Itself."said Randy as he reads the words while he taps his chin with his finger.

"You have no idea what that means,do you?"said Leo sarcastically.

"I do not,but eventually I'll get it and besides I do this ATT,All The Time."said Randy putting his hand on his hips.

As Randy said those words,the ground suddenly shakes and fall apart as the group fall.

~ School's Clock Tower 08:38 pm ~

"No,Howard my last name doesn't sounded like O'Naill and my birthday isn't in April."said April to Howard.

Suddenly the turtles plus Randy wakes up from the trance,with Randy looking very annoyed at the book while the others are gasping for air.

"So what did your stupid book said?"ask Howard to Randy.

"I really don't understand too buddy but my suggestion we should sneak in to McFist."said Randy as he pointed the pyramid in the middle of the city.

"And why are you suggesting that?"ask Ralph.

"Well I heard the robots he sends did mention some kind of army thing but I don't know better check it out and I've been trying to delete their data about The Ninja for weeks but I can't seem to hack the code."said Randy.

"I can delete it easily,well at least it may not be complicated as the Kraang technologies."said Donnie.

"Thanks,so you guys coming?"ask Randy as he walked towards the edge of the roof.

"Well I haven't kick evil butt for two days so count me in."said Ralph punching his open hand.

"I agree with Ralph."said Leo.

"Okay follow me."said Randy as he jumps down the building followed by the turtles.

"Okay so we're just gonna go home,okay."said Howard shouted from the edge where they jump.

"Are you sure,we're not going to help them?"ask April walking with Howard towards the exit door.

"it's fine,and besides it's their fight."replied Howard opening the door.

April just shrugged and enters the school with Howard closing the door.

(A/N: I'm sorry it's a short chapter and I might be not updating this often my sister is begging me to write a fanfic about her childhood cartoon and I don't know if I can write two stories at once but I'll try my best.)


	9. Sorry

I know you guys are expecting a new chapter but I'm really sorry to burst your bubbles (I don't know what this means but I think this is how people giving bad news).  
>a few weeks I hit my head (really hard) on a flipping pole (in school if you ask)which cause me a tiny bit of a case of amnesia, don't worry though it only cost me a few memories which includes the freaking plot of this story!.<br>I already reread the already posted chapter about five times and I can't seem to remember!.  
>And blame my classmates (I'm not going to call them friends they are just a group of shoobs and jerkwads) and the person who put that darn pole on the middle of a cramp courtyard.<br>*le sigh* I'm gonna try to post the new one in a few days but if I don't ran into trouble I might be able to post it tomorrow.

Good news is that my sister stopped bugging me for a while, sadly the truth is she forgot about the story and flamed on it...that crack on the wall is still there... 


End file.
